Fragments of an Ambiguous Trickster
by Arekkusu Naitofaia
Summary: It's Thor's day of birth so Sif and the warriors 3 throw him a party. But Thor's disappointed as an important guest is missing. Loki stumbles in, late, and Thor notices that there's something wrong with the Trickster. Loki is sick but refuses to admit it as Thor tries to convince him to return to bed...only to hear his brother's true feelings. Fluffy bromance, hinted yaoi.


**A/N Well this my first Thor fic. I've kind gotten myself with ThorKi but I decided to get me into the fandom I'd start with a fluffy oneshot just cause I really wanted to do something explaining Loki's feelings (which believe he has). I really want to start an Avengers multi-chapter yaoi fic too.**

**This fic is pre-Thor – Before Loki has done anything reckless and still doesn't know he's a Frostgiant.**

**Fragments of an Ambiguous Trickster **

"Surprise!"  
The cheer of Sif and the Warriors 3 resonated as Thor Odinson entered the dining hall standing tall with his back straight and helmet in hand. Thor half feigned shock as all his friends stood around the large gold plated table with beaming smiles on their faces. The table was covered in a beautiful lace cloth and full of plates of appetising, colourful foods. It was feast set for royalty.  
"My, what a glorious surprise!" Thor grinned, it was never as much of a surprise anymore, they did this every year, yet it was still such a delightful event. The one day of the year that was all about him and him alone. His friends all scarpered towards him, each giving him their own personal hugs: Sif's soft embrace with an added kiss on the cheek, Volstagg's crushing grip which completely pinned Thor's arms to his sides, Fandral's firm hug with a pat on back while Hogun's was quick, rigid an ever so slightly awkward encirclement.  
"So how is our mighty Prince on his day of birth?" Volstagg asked proudly placing his hands on his hips thrusting out his large belly. He pointed his chin up with confidence addressing his valiant leader.  
"I am very well," the God of Thunder replied, excitement very evident in his voice, he had a small but bold curl at the corners of his lips. There was nothing better than relaxing with his friends after having such a rough day. The celebration with his father was tedious, mainly filled with speeches and cheers from every member of the Kingdom which wasn't Thor's interpretation of 'fun'. Sure he loved the attention being royalty and all but he got that every day, this was the one day he wanted to spend with those who were closest to him. With his friends he could loosen up, speak his mind and most importantly, get drunk.  
"That is good news to hear," Fandral added patting Thor on the shoulder again as he walked past him towards the table rubbing his palms together, "shall we get started on this magnificent feast?" Volstagg's eyes lit up heading towards the food as he looked back towards Thor for a nod of approval, after all this was his feast. Thor nodded, "let's get this celebration in order!"  
"Bring the ale!" Fandral demanded as the servants in the room all nodded and disappeared through the exits as quick as blackbirds flew off when a shot was fired.

The five of them found their seated places within seconds already digging into the banquet. Volstaggs plate was already full; his beard was covered in grease from the various meats that he stuffed his mouth and flecked full of vegetables morsels from his messy biting. Thor couldn't help but scan the room looking for the missing guest who didn't appear to present. He frowned when he saw no evidence of the trickster in the grand hall.  
"Where is my brother? Is he not here?" Thor asked feeling disappointed; Loki never missed his birthday celebration despite how much he would rather be in his room, reading. Loki was never much for informal social events; he always spent his own birthday in his room.  
"He has not yet shown his face to us, he has probably locked himself in his chambers like a child. You know how he gets on this day when you have all the attention, utterly sick with envy," Sif complained, she had never really liked Loki and still failed to understand why Thor did, he was a liar and a prankster and that to her was not honourable at all.  
"Hold your tongue, maiden. Loki is still my brother and I do not take kindly to insults against him."  
"I apologise my prince, I meant no disrespect," she bowed her head in reverence to Thor's wishes, besides, still whether she liked it or not Loki was still a prince of Asgard like Thor so was above her in class. Thor smiled at her kindly, "I forgive you...though it is unlike Loki not to make his attendance..." Thor trailed off; he was a little worried. He started to scratch the stubbly beard on his chin letting his gaze wander off to the scenery outside the window. He couldn't really enjoy himself having someone as important as Loki missing from his big day.  
"Do not fret Thor, I am sure Loki will make an appearance soon enough," Hogun announced reassuringly. He wasn't sure if he believed his words or not but right now he had to cheer up Thor besides he was the one known to be grim looking, it wasn't right for the blonde to look that way too. Thor gave him a wide grin as they all cheered as the ale was served.

6 turkeys, 5 cuts of wild boar, 3 steaks of beef, 6 bowls of various fruits and vegetables and 28 tankards of ale later the birthday speeches were given out, slurred and giggly.  
"Thor...you are the –hic – best warrior Asgard and the nine realms has ever had the blessing to witness. You are strong, powerful, brave and loyal. You will make an excellent K-king, and I will always look –hic – forward to that day when you are finally crowned," Fandral declared holding up a tankard of ale, hiccupping particularly loudly after his last word.  
"That is the same speech you give every year Fandral, when will you think of another? For someone that never ceases to close their mouth sure is repetitive," Sif joked as they all apart from Hogun chuckled.  
"I will make myself a –hic – new speech when Thor is crowned King of Asgard, that I swear is a promise!" Fandral glanced at Thor with a look of sincerity before raising his mug higher into the air. He bowed his head in respect though stumbled on the spot which told him how drunk he actually was.  
"Why thank you Fandral I will hold you to that," Thor pointed his finger at him with a bright grin, he was lucky to have such great friends. Fandral sat himself down taking a large gulp of ale before ramming the empty mug on the table with force and wiping off the foam on his moustache with the back of his hand.  
"It appears to be my turn now," Volstagg expressed, reluctantly putting down his leg of lamb and standing himself up. His stomach caught on the table shaking all the items within a metre radius from him. He cleared his throat about to speak when the dining halls double doors glided open with an echoing creak.

They all looked towards the opening being disrupted from Volstaggs about-to-be-given speech, curious of the sudden disruption.  
"Loki!" Thor shouted happily springing up from his seat before heavily tapping on the chair next to him with his big hands. Loki stood still at the doorway for a moment, his head lowered further than usual, his arms dangling lifelessly at his sides and his shoulders slumped forwards. His posture was unlike his usual arrogant demeanour which had his head above everyone else's. Hearing his name being called he shuffled across the room before stopping at the edge of the table. He looked up at all the now silent faces, "I am deeply sorry for my unpunctuality, I did not mean to interrupt so late on."  
"Sit down brother! There is no need for an apology, you turned up that is all that matters. Now here have some food!" Thor stated, his eyes brightening, pleased of Loki's attendance although a little puzzled by Loki's apology. He grabbed Loki's wrist and pulled him towards the empty seat next to him feeling relieved that Loki was finally here.  
"You better hurry up before Volstagg eats it all," Fandral laughed before getting an elbow to the ribs which did indeed cut his laugh short for a yelp. Loki didn't crack a smile at the joke finding it petit; it wasn't his kind of humour.

"Why are thou so late brother?" Thor inquired curiously raising an eyebrow and popping a grape in his mouth, he wasn't angry at him he was just wondering. Thor grabbed Loki a plate and began filling it with various foods as Loki sat awkwardly ringing his hands on the table trying to create warmth as a cold shiver washed over him.  
"I was asleep..." he sighed, embarrassed for such an action. Thor laughed, "Asleep you say? Since when does Loki the Trickster sleep in this late? You really expect me to believe that Loki? Come on, tell me what you were really up to," he nudged Loki against the shoulder. Loki looked up at Thor with a frown, "why is it that you always assume I am up to something?"  
"Because you are my brother, I know you well, Loki the mischief maker when are you not up to something?" Thor half mocked circling an arm around Loki's shoulders in a playful manner. Loki tried to pull himself out of Thor's hold with a shrug but failed as his grip was too firm. His expression darkened yet his skin paled.  
"Hey cheer up Loki, have some ale! You look grimmer than Hogun!" Volstagg bellowed with a bold and friendly laugh sliding a mug of ale down the table. Despite the force of movement the container didn't spill a drop.  
"No thank you, the taste of ale is foul and I would much rather prefer to have all my senses about me," Loki spoke irritably pushing the drink away; the smell alone was making him feel nauseous. Volstagg grimaced; there was something about the God of Mischief that was just so infuriating, even with that sentence he felt like that somehow Loki was intending to mock him, he just always gave that impression in his tone.  
"Now now men let us not dull this celebration, if Loki does not wish to drink then he does not have to," Thor stated understanding the look on Volstaggs face being annoyance. He needed to calm the situation just in case it erupted. He knew Loki didn't particularly get on well with his friends and vice versa but they usually tended to be civil with each other.  
"Aye! This day is for Thor, let us cherish this time as there will not be another for a whole year!" Sif cheered as the meal continued on with Thor getting into deep conversation with his friends about past battles and embarrassing moments. Loki found himself tuning out, like usual when the others started reminiscing, even though he too remembered some of the battles they talked about because he was there as well– not that he ever got mentioned in the conversation. Loki knew himself to be the odd one out, he wasn't a much a warrior as the other five and well he was never one to get along kindly with others. No one had ever made an effort to love him so why should he make the effort back? He glanced sparingly at the plate of food in front of him, still untouched, knowing for a fact that he would not be able to keep the sustenance down even if he dared eat it. He then turned away knowing best to avoid the view.

"You remember that time when Volstagg got stuck in between those two moving walls during our journey?" Fandral sniggered munching on an apple, the sound of his voice muffled by the noise of crunching.  
"We had to wait past 12 hours for the walls to move again!" Sif added shrieking a laugh at the memory. The walls were that of magic and moved during the day, unlucky for them they got caught up during their closing period but _lucky_ for them the walls decided not to completely close. However they still managed to trap Volstagg between them.  
"I swear that day I lost 4 pounds off my stomach after that little mishap," Volstagg commented proudly tapping his lower torso which had already grown in size since he had started eating.  
"Yes because the wall pushed it down to your thighs!"

The laughter erupted as even Hogun cracked a smile at the jest. Thor raised his glass finishing his ale before smashing it on the ground, "another!" He demanded. Loki unexpectedly jumped at the sudden sound, the noise reverberating louder in his ears than usual. The clatter kicked him hard in the skull making his headache worse. Thor naturally caught on particularly because as Loki jumped he elbowed the blonde in the arm.  
"Loki, are you ok?" The God of Thunder asked softly turning his full attention back to his sibling noting how jittery he was.  
"I am fine Thor, you need not worry," he answered bitterly closing his eyes and turning his head away wondering to himself if it was really worth getting up to attend this, he was already beginning to feel hot and clammy once more. Thor did not believe his answer noticing that Loki had not even grazed a look at the plate of food in front of him like he was purposely avoiding it.  
"You have not yet eaten anything," he pointed out lowering his eyebrows starting to feel a twinge of worry play at his thoughts, Loki was not one to devour his food like the rest of them but he would at least eat even if it was with more finesse.  
"That is because I am not hungry," he plainly stated back, he really didn't want Thor's attention like this; he hated it when he sounded anxious about his wellbeing it made him feel pitiful.  
"Look at me Loki," Thor ordered in a gentle manner as Loki ignored him. Thor scoffed at Loki's disobeying attitude before reaching his fingers out to grasp Loki's chin. Loki did not expect Thor to be so forward so was rather surprised when his fingers latched onto his jaw and forced him to turn around. Dizziness struck him from just that small movement which made him realise that he probably should have stayed in bed.  
"Your skin is hot, you look paler than usual and your cheeks are flushed. I believe you are unwell brother," he described kicking himself for not noticing sooner, he thinned his eyes scanning a full look at his sick looking brother. Loki swatted Thor's hand away, "I told you there is nothing wrong with me."

Thor did not look convinced but there wasn't much point in arguing with Loki, the man was a stubborn as he was. He let Loki's answer slide, at least for the moment, as he guessed that if he was just a little under the weather it wouldn't be too bad. As far as it was going Loki was more irritable than usual but at least he wasn't quiet, although the fact that he hadn't played a trick yet made him feel uneasy. Loki had a habit of loving to show off his magic no matter the situation, usually by now he would have cast a spell on someone's tankard removing the whole bottom so when it was picked up the ale would spill all over its victim or maybe removed a chair for when someone stood up to reach for food and then to sit back down into nothing but air.

"Well at least drink something," Thor urged clicking his fingers asking the servant for some water. Loki nodded knowing that if he complied a little then Thor would get off his back then he could get through the rest of the feast and go back to bed, he didn't need anyone's help, he knew he could just eventually sleep this off. The servant returned with the water holding it out to Loki, the trickster took hold of the item finding his grip shaky and weak. His hand quivered as he had so little energy in his muscles to hold it up, he would have dropped the goblet if it wasn't for the fact that Thor had wrapped his fingers around Loki's own pressing his hand into the object. Loki bit his lip feeling Thor's rough warm hands enclosed over his own more delicate skin sending little tingly sparks down his nerves. He felt his heart flutter before he shook the feeling off and glowered at Thor for doing such a thing. Thor ignored his look of protest before helping him raise the glass to his lips where he did indeed take a sip. He hadn't realised how thirsty he was until the liquid slid down his dry throat though in essence this was the first drink he had had all day having spent the rest of it asleep. After drinking enough Loki pulled his wrist back lightly to indicate to Thor to move it away, Thor instinctively took the goblet from between Loki's slim fingers and places it back on the table. He then cupped Loki's face between both hands and turned him to face him once more.  
"Look me in the eyes and swear to me brother that you feel well," the blonde man uttered stroking his thumb across the others flushed cheek noting the unnatural heat it gave off. Loki's breath caught in his throat as he could not for the life of him think of some kind of cocky retort to Thor touching him like this, treating him like a child. He turned his eyes towards the warrior in front but found his vision blurring making it sufficiently harder for him to focus.

He eventually latched his site on to the glowing blue orbs that were as bright as the lightning Thor could control, "I swear," he lied, it wasn't that much of a challenge to him to lie right to someone's face, it had always been one of his skills. Thor hesitantly let go of Loki as the trickster himself pulled himself out of Thor's grasp.  
"You are still such a talented liar little brother," Thor sighed shaking his head and turning his glance towards his friends who were all in deep conversation with each other easily seeing that Thor was occupied. He looked down at his own hands folding in his fingers relishing the feeling of Loki's skin against his own.  
"Am I now?" Loki questioned feeling the sudden impulse to prove Thor wrong despite the fact he was indeed lying, but of course Thor was not supposed to know when he was lying, that was the trick. He flicked his attention towards the plate of food in front of him before picking up the fork and stabbing it into the cutlet of ham and placing it in his mouth. He smirked at Thor chewing on the meat while stabbing his fork into numerous vegetables and putting them into his mouth. Thor raised an eyebrow at Loki; he really was in a stubborn mood.  
"Loki slow down there is no need to rush; the food is not going anywhere," he chuckled with a serious edge to his voice, he wasn't a fool he knew Loki was purposely eating like that, even his feigning skills were rather poor right now. He was definitely not well, if he wanted to prove a point he wouldn't do it in an obvious way like this or dig his own grave for when…

Loki stopped, swallowing the contents of his mouth, hard. He dropped the fork onto the table with a clatter and pressed one hand against his churning stomach and the other towards his mouth.  
"Someone get a bucket!" Thor yelled glancing around the room to whichever servant was close enough to hear him; Thor's strange command caught the attention of the others.  
"What on Asgard would you need a bucket for?" Fandral questioned before all eyes made their way to a now heaving Loki who was trying his best not to throw up. Thor jumped out of his seat knocking the chair onto the floor and rushing over to Loki's side placing a large hand on his back and rubbing it gently. A servant returned within seconds and held out a metal bucket in front of Loki who could no longer hold himself back. Loki threw up the contents of his stomach into the pail feeling his throat burn intensely; he dug his fingers into his trousers like a cat would claw at its prey, hating the feeling of throwing up.  
"It will be fine Loki…it'll pass soon," Thor consoled as Loki punched him in the abdomen, he didn't need Thor telling him that, he wasn't an idiot and he didn't need Thor's sympathy especially not in front of all of _his _friends. Thor half smiled at the punch, it didn't particularly hurt but it meant that Loki wasn't as bad as he thought. It was a few more minutes of silence apart from the sound of retching that Loki stopped, literally having nothing else to bring back up. The God of Mischief took a groaning breath before slumping himself back against the chair as the muscles in his abdomen clenched up painfully. Well that was a horrifically uncomfortable ordeal.

"That is it, I am taking you back to bed brother," Thor told him firmly patting Loki on the shoulder, Loki paled down another shade. Thor turned to his teammates, "carry on the feast without me, I am not sure whether I shall return," he explained.  
"But Thor-" Sif started.  
"Enough. I know this celebration is for me, but the wellbeing of my brother is far more important to me…I shall stay by his side if he should need me to," he interrupted; he would not abandon his brother if he needed him, he had only one Loki, but he would have many other birthdays to come.  
"Thor I can manage by myself," Loki protested pressing his palm flat against the table for balance as he stood himself up rigidly ignoring the way the floor felt tilted under his feet.  
"I do not trust your judgement right now brother, I am coming with you and that is final," the older man sternly claimed thinning his eyes at his sibling. Loki growled knowing there was no way he was going to change Thor's mind so instead he decided he would storm off without him. If he was quick enough he could lock his door before Thor got there. He didn't want Thor's attention he just wanted to be left in peace. The trickster swiftly stepped forwards with determination.  
"Loki slow down!" Thor yelled at him. Like all Loki's current ignorant decisions to force himself to do things he really shouldn't this one did not go according to plan either. Loki was about halfway towards the grand doors when the muscles in his legs completely gave up and the marble floor swayed like the waves on an ocean. Thor noticed Loki beginning to lose balance and rushed over curling his big arm around his waist and holding him up before his knees buckled.  
"It is ok brother, I've got you," Thor reassured his brother making sure he had a tight grasp on him. Loki grumbled clawing at Thor's arms trying to free himself, he wasn't about to be manhandled by his brute of a brother.  
"Stop struggling brother, you will make yourself worse."  
Loki ignored Thor still squirming in his hold. He could almost hear Sif sniggering in the background, this just made him more determined to escape.  
"I am warning you brother, stop struggling or suffer the consequences," Thor told him, a smirk beginning to play at his lips. This kind of reminded him of when they were kids when they would wrestle each other over little things like whose cape colour was better or how horns were better than feathers or vice versa. However in every case Thor ended up winning, except for the one time Loki used one of his astral projection like clones to fool Thor into attacking the wall with his head.  
"What consequences!" Loki spat it wasn't even a question the way he yelled it, writhing more agitatedly although he leant heavily forwards unable to keep himself standing.  
"This," Thor uttered sweeping his other arm behind Loki's legs and pulling them up off the ground manoeuvring his grip around from Loki's waist to his back now holding him up in the bridal position. Loki looked flummoxed finding himself looking up at the ceiling and the bottom of Thor's stubble filled jaw. Before Loki had more chance to complain Thor had started walking. The guards at the door opened it for them.

"How can you shame me like that in front of others?" Loki protested clinging on to Thor's armour much to his own lack of knowledge.  
"I did not shame you brother, they will understand," he paused for a second, "do not worry Loki I will not drop you," he clarified looking down at Loki's grip on his armour. Loki grimaced, his cheeks flushing a pale pink in embarrassment he removed his hand and used it to cover his eyes with a sigh. The chandeliers on the ceiling seemed too bright; they were really making his eyes sting. Thor looked down at Loki with a concerned glint in his irises before he reached Loki's chambers where he booted the door open and walked inside. He apologized to Loki for the noise before gently laying him on his bed, then moving around the room to blow out the candles and close the curtains. The room darkened considerably, Loki removed his hand from his eyes to look up at the shadowed ceiling not remembering that the room had ever felt this stuffy. Thor returned to Loki's bedside kneeling down next to the bed.

Loki plain out disregarded his presence with a scowl purposely avoiding eye contact wondering to himself why his heart beat had increased ever so slightly.  
"Why did you insist on your attendance to my celebration in this state?" Thor sighed, he felt relieved when Loki had turned up because he did enjoy having him around but in this case he should have stayed in bed even if it meant Thor having to substitute alcohol for Loki's presence. Loki huffed before answering, "you would have suspected something if I hadn't, besides it is the only day of the year I will give you half of my full respect, I wouldn't want you to miss out on that privilege." Loki glanced at Thor with a smirk, which he held momentarily before his face contorted to a pained frown and he gave out a low groan. Thor raised his stance a little leaning over Loki and placing the back of his hand against the others forehead gently. His expression deepened, "your temperature is rather high Loki, we need to get you out of some of those clothes," his voice was serious, it was only in the Thunderer's subconscious that he realised the _other _connotation of what he had just said. He removed his hand reluctantly but not before brushing the few strands of hairs that had stuck to Loki's heated forehead out of his face. Loki scowled, "we?" He paused briefly to emphasise Thor's choice in vocabulary, "you are not undressing me Thor."  
"Don't be so stubborn Loki, I am your brother. We bathe together, so it is not like I haven't seen all of you before. I am not letting you make worse of yourself because of your sudden inhibition," Thor stood up looming over Loki with a new found dominance. Looking up at the powerful posture over him Loki couldn't help but feel an ounce of intimidation, his brother was always that much bigger in stature and without the use of his magic and in his current weakened state Loki was simply vulnerable. His eyes did not leave Thor's as the older God began to pull off Loki's boots.  
"You know there is no shame in being ill brother, if you would just accept that you are indeed unwell it would make it so much easier for me to help you," Thor explained placing the pair of boots neatly on the floor at the bottom of the bed.  
"I did not ask for your help, brother," Loki spat out the word brother with irritation running the base of his right foot against the silk of his sheets relishing the cool feeling of it against his warm skin.  
"You need not ask for my help brother but I will always give it to you when you need it, whether you want it or not." Thor stated matter-o-factly.  
"Why?" Loki inquired trying to hold back the sneer in his tone. Thor's expression softened as he perched himself on the bed next to Loki. He turned to look into his brothers green eyes with a gentle and truthful smile.  
"Because it is my duty to look after you, you are my comrade, my friend and most of all, my brother. I could not forgive myself if I stood by and let you suffer even if you chose it for yourself. You are important to me Loki whether you chose to acknowledge that fact or not, you need to know that I will always love you."  
Loki was speechless for once; this was the whole reason why he didn't want Thor with him right now. Loki couldn't mask himself behind his silver-tongue, because to make a sly comment involved having a sharp mind something of which he currently did not have. Nor could he escape with the use of magic, magic involved energy which he neither had. The God was trapped, having to deal with Thor's touching comments which even Loki could not hide from, his ill-state making him more susceptible to his own usually buried feelings. He sat himself up feeling every one of his muscles beginning to ache wanting to level himself with Thor, he hated having to look up to somebody.  
"Why is that you are the only fool to love me despite the scornful looks and insults I receive off everyone else? I am loathed Thor, I am a being of trickery and lies; I find joy in the likes of teasing others and deceiving them for my own personal gain. I will never change Thor, I will hurt you like I hurt others, it is in my nature," Loki explained beginning to understand how much he could even hate himself, even be believed that his destiny was to be alone. He was already singled out from everyone else in the Kingdom and he couldn't see why Thor could be any different. Thor sighed sadly giving Loki no time to react as he wrapped his arms around the slender figure of his sibling and pulled him into a tight embrace. Loki shifted awkwardly very unused to such close contact with another, his forehead pressed against Thor's armoured shoulder, his arms pinned to his sides. Thor's hand reached up to tangle his fingers in the short black hair; he stroked his thumb across the strands comfortingly as Loki relaxed much to his own confusion.  
"Never change Loki, you are perfect the way you are. You would not be my brother if you did not enjoy your trickery. Ignore what the others think of you, they do not know you like I do. I know behind that mask of yours you have a strong heart, a sensitive soul and a willpower that would surprise even our father. Loki we are family, never forget that my love for you is eternal," the thunder God uttered with strength and sincerity in his words. He traced his fingers away from the younger Gods hair and down his neck then to his back using his fingertips to gently caress the trickster's spine.  
"I hate you Thor..." Loki mumbled into Thor's armour, audible enough for the older God to hear.  
"You're still such a skilled liar, brother," Thor chuckled leaning forwards to give Loki a chaste kiss on the top of the head.

They sat embracing for a couple of minutes, Loki staying surprisingly silent somehow enjoying the closeness of his brother. He knew that as soon as he recovered his health he would mock himself for this. Although even he couldn't deny that Thor's words hit a part of him which he had thought he'd lost the feeling of being loved, even if it was just by one person. Thor eventually pulled away when Loki began to tremble from the overexertion of heat, a look of fatigue drained his face and the shadows around his eyes became more prominent. Thor gracefully slipped off Loki's armour and heavier clothing leaving Loki in a thin green undershirt and black trousers. Loki inhaled a deep breath thankful of the cool air he could now feel against his body, the armour was surprisingly suffocating.

Lying back down in a fluid motion he followed Thor with his eyes as the blonde was folding and piling Loki's armour on top of the dresser.  
"Maybe you should go back to your celebration Thor; I have already taken up enough of your time. I do not want to ruin this day for you," Loki sighed, Thor had done more than enough; he already felt a rare blissfulness which he knew would quickly turn into sleep. He half feared Thor staying for any longer just in case the Trickster let something slip, the drowsier he got the more of an open book he would become. He always preferred to hide behind his armour, if he opened it up just a little the chances of it cracking were high not only that but those cracks would become a permanent etching on himself.  
"There is no worry about my day Loki, I have already had my fair share of amusement besides I would much rather stay by your side in case you need me, I know how much you despise being ill," Thor replied calmly, he had already made his mind about the matter as soon as he noticed Loki's condition. He traced back towards Loki this time dragging a chair along with him. He placed it facing the side of the bed and sat himself down his posture sturdy and regal.  
"What about you brother? You are worse than me during sickness, all attention seeking and whining like a child. Didn't you even go seeking mother once getting her to brush your hair for comfort?" Loki smirked, teasing Thor. Thor pulled a face in protest as a nearly unnoticeable blush of embarrassment tinted his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "that was one time!" He half pouted, he would never admit that to anyone else although how Loki found out in the first place...well it was _Loki _after all. "Besides I'm not that bad, at least I don't do reckless things like you do besides when have you ever recently seen me sick?" He finished raising an eyebrow and leaning forwards on the chair placing his hands on his hips. He prided himself in being very healthy right now that he had actually convinced himself that he couldn't even get ill right now.  
"Er...well there was that time in Jotunheim-"  
"That was not illness brother, that was the temperature of the air," Thor corrected folding his arms.  
"Ah I see."  
"How was I supposed to know how cold it got on that planet?"  
"Um if I recall I was the one who told you repeatedly before we left and laid that extra layer of clothing down for you in your room."  
"Ah yes! Some of us to climate are ignorant and others are just vigilant," he laughed remembering the memory vividly, if it wasn't for Loki's strange ability to rearrange even ice into a fur blanket Thor probably would have frozen to death. Loki sniggered at the memory too until his chest constricted and he suddenly began to cough.

He turned himself onto his side propping himself up slightly trying to open his airways clearer. Thor jolted from the seat stretching his arm around Loki and softly patting him on the back. One of Loki's hands covered his mouth out of instinctual manners while the other clawed at his silk sheets needing something to cling on to, to hold him steady as the coughing fit racked his body.  
"Hey hey...just breathe Loki," Thor told him with a soothing tone to his voice. Loki scowled, what did Thor think he was trying to do? The great fool! Loki let go of the sheets and balled his hand into a fist, he lashed out, aiming to punch Thor in the stomach. He was stopped. He was stopped by Thor's large hand which had caught his midway. The last remnant of Loki's breath ensnared in his throat as the shock itself seemed to have caught even the cough off guard, for a moment even _that _stopped. Thor stroked his thumb across Loki's knuckles as a small attempt to calm him. Loki relaxed his fist hoping to pull his hand out from the blondes grasp only for Thor to take the opportunity to interlink his fingers in-between the Tricksters. Both the God's hearts jumped in unison as they both realised the position their hands were in. However instead of pulling away from each other with a look and noise of disgust, Thor squeezed his hand as a comforting gesture. Now, instead of coughing Loki was holding his breath as all bodily functions were stolen from him. He could hardly believe his eyes…in fact he _didn't_ believe his eyes, he believed in the warmth of Thor's rough skin and the tingling in his own. It wasn't until the trickster had started to turn blue from lack of oxygen that he gasped, taking in a heavy breath. He then flopped onto his back lifelessly listening to his heartbeat which appeared to have taken all the energy from the rest of his body. He felt a strange enflaming sensation in his stomach that was like a bunch of butterflies fluttering inside him, flying madly inside him as if enchanted by some spell.

Thor placed the backs of his fingers against Loki's forehead once more, "it appears as though your temperature is spiking brother," he described as his eyebrows lowered. He then stood up, "I will be right back, wait for my return," he told Loki before reluctantly letting go of his brother's hand and leaving the room. Loki should have sighed in relief when Thor left; should have locked the door; should of scolded himself for his own actions but instead he stared intently at it with mild distraught in his eyes. He already missed the warmth in his hand; his skin now felt unnaturally cold, only ghosted by a former presence.

Thor returned without much delay wanting to return back to Loki as quick as possible. In his hand he carried an elegantly painted ceramic bowl filled with cool water and a piece of soaked cloth.  
"I have returned, dear brother. Did you miss me?" He announced with a playful smirk. Loki grazed him a glowering look as if going to shoot daggers out of his eyes.  
"Of course I did not; you were only gone for moments. In fact it is rather a shame that you came back I was getting rather fond of the quiet," he replied his tone dripping with sarcasm despite the fact as he said these words be could not look Thor in the eyes. Thor raised an eyebrow as he feigned a hurt expression, "fine then if you do not want my love and care I shall take it elsewhere," he huffed trying to hold back on a humorous tone just to see what Loki's reaction would be. He span around on his feet about to step through the still open door.  
"Wait." Loki sighed feeling his heart stop momentarily. He scolded himself mentally for blurting such a word out. Thor paused momentarily, hiding his growing smirk, "what was that brother, I could not hear you."  
Loki held back the growl that rumbled in his throat, "Do not leave...please," he nearly choked on the last word; maybe he wanted Thor's attention more than he originally thought. A smile crept upon Thor's masculine features as he turned around.  
"Just as I thought, you _do_ love me brother," he grinned impishly, happy about Loki's reaction as it was the one he was hoping for despite how usually unrealistic it was. But then again they were alone; Loki always acted a little more friendly towards him without the presence of others.  
"You are mistaken Thor I was merely going to ask if you could pass me a book," he corrected, another visible lie. Thor rolled his eyes knowing that was the closest he could push Loki for some affection.  
"Yes I am sure that was your plan, considering how dark this room is, I'm sure you shall have no problem reading whatsoever," he sarcastically stated, his grin spreading further across his cheeks.  
"Ha! Well spotted Thor, your half-witted humour never ceases to amaze me."  
"Neither do your silver-tongued lies."  
Loki couldn't help but chuckle at that, he wasn't sure if Thor was being serious or sarcastic but either way it amused him. The God of Thunder smiled at the sound Loki made, it wasn't often that he laughed.

Thor eventually cleared his throat before pacing towards the Trickster and laying the bowl on the bedside table. He sat down on the chair and grasped hold of the wet cloth and squeezed most the water out before placing the damp piece of fabric on the younger God's forehead. The coolness of the material was instantly relieving to Loki; he closed his eyes with an elongated breath.  
"Why is it that you are so kind to me when everyone else despises my existence?" Loki inquired with a hint of sadness hidden in his voice. Thor's eyebrows furrowed feeling puzzled and anxious about Loki's comment. Did he seriously believe that everyone hated him?  
"I believe that you are wrong brother...my friends do not hate you, they just do not understand you like I do."  
Loki scoffed, "Petit excuses brother, not one of them has ever even approached me unless necessary. I am never mentioned in any of your reminiscent conversations despite being part of the memory. They all look at me with disgust like I am some kind of monster."  
"You're not a monster Loki, never think that of yourself," Thor reassured in a soft tone momentarily moving his hand away from the cloth to trail the backs of his fingers across Loki's cheek. Loki lowered his eyebrows trying to ignore the trembling shiver down his spine. His heart ached terribly at the reality of his life, no matter where be looked he found it nearly impossible to find love and attention from anybody. He could do all the good in the world but no one would give him a second glance, the only way he did find some kind of solace and recognition was from his pranks.  
"What about father? Father loves you." He added removing the cloth to dip it back into the water.  
"Father? No Thor, father loves you. You are his favourite; I am merely your shadow that he only claims to love. It seems that in his eyes I will never be your equal, I am clearly not the son he wanted," he smiled sadly, he could never compare to the great and powerful warrior of the Thunder God. Odin the Allfather, a warrior too in his prime days, but Loki however was a master of magic and a Trickster how could he love someone so different from himself? Suddenly Thor grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him and pulling his back off the bed so it hovered a few inches above. Loki snapped his eyes open to see familiar blue ones staring right at him, his face ever so close to his own.  
"Do not be idiotic Loki, father loves you just as much as he loves me," he scolded raising his voice digging his fingers deeper into Loki's shoulders receiving a small wince. Thor sighed loosening his hold on Loki gently lowering him back down, where Loki instantly turned onto his side facing away from Thor, "you must stop thinking like this brother or you will drive yourself mad with jealousy and despair. If it makes you feel more at ease you should know I love you more than my friends, our mother and even our father. We grew up together, we played together, we fought together, you mean more to me than my life itself, I could not live if I lost such an important treasure," he explained with brutal honesty. Loki was the one person he had known and cherished ever since he could remember, there was no one that knew him better than his brother. "I am sorry if I have made you feel uncomfortable."

What the thunderer couldn't see was the tear that trickled down Loki's cheek and onto the silk sheets. Loki bit his lip holding back his escaping emotions, wiping his watery eyes with the back of his hand ridding the evidence. From Thor's view Loki had remained still and unmoving as he hadn't seen the emotional display.  
"Loki-?" Thor called beginning to reach over.  
"Thank you." Was the simply phrase Loki uttered before letting out a cough.

After a few more moments to make sure no evidence was left of his little outbreak, Loki turned back over onto his back.  
"I apologise Thor for ruining your celebration," he muttered fiddling with the fabric of his sleeves.  
"Nonsense! I am more than happy here, spending time with you even if it is under these unfortunate circumstances."  
Loki cracked a small genuine smile. Thor truly was the only friend that he had; to lose Thor would be the ultimate heartbreak even for Loki. He always tried so hard to alienate himself from others fearing a connection and what emotions that brought with it. Thor caught glimpse of the smile before it faded away, an apparition of emotion once again disappearing.  
"We need to go on a quest once more, it appears the dwarves of Nidavellir are having troll problems again," Thor announced enthusiastically, he was always up for a fight.  
"I think I shall pass on that one Thor, I do not feel up to spending more time with _your_ friends," he sighed, it was one thing being around the warriors at home but in another realm was a whole other story. He couldn't escape their derisive looks and comments.  
"You misunderstand me Loki, I meant we as just you and I. I think the two of us would be sufficient enough to sort the trolls out," Thor explained.  
"Oh?" Loki raised any eyebrow, now that was unexpected.  
"Besides when was the last time we did a quest together?" He sat back against the chair swinging it backwards somewhat.  
"I will have to think about it Thor, see if I can fit you into my schedule," he replied nonchalantly, suppressing all enthusiasm.  
"Come on brother! I am sure you can spare a few days off from your reading and trickery besides you can bring your books with you and I am sure that you could pull a few tricks on the dwarves they are so small after all, there is a lot you can do with that," he smirked, being on the watching end of Loki's pranks could sometimes be quite amusing. Especially as dwarves tended to be quite grumpy so he was sure a little humour could lighten the mood, at least for the ones who weren't on the receiving end.  
"It seems you have persuaded me Thor," Loki replied with a mischievous grin, how could he turn down that offer? He yawned; it seemed even after sleeping for so long he still needed more.  
"That is good to hear brother, now you just need to get better and to get better it means you need to sleep," Thor chuckled, happy that Loki had agreed to come with him. He had missed spending private time with the Trickster, there was just hardly any time for it. Loki avoided contact as much as he could, neither could Thor get away from his friends or his duty. Thor stood up pulling up the silk covers over Loki who simply grinned.  
"What is so amusing brother?" Thor cocked his head to the side, puzzlement spreading across his face.  
"You would make such a good mother," he smirked.  
"Stop it!" He argued back trying not to smile himself.  
"Maybe you should have been the God of Motherhood instead of Thunder."  
"Says the God of Mischief."  
"You really are quite sharp today brother," Loki complimented with a layer of scorn. He didn't like to be beaten by words.  
"Maybe it isn't me, maybe it is just because you are unwell so are not at your full game," the Thunderer added as Loki nodded, "yes that must be it."  
Thor gave a deep laugh sitting back down.  
"You may go now Thor," Loki stated closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.  
"I think I will stay, just in case you need me and well, to make sure that you are ok," Thor crossed his arms over his chest leaning back into the chair getting himself comfortable. Loki lowered his eyebrows before turning a look towards Thor, noticing the sincere expression he held, then he sighed, "Fine...but be quiet."  
"Agreed, my presence will go unnoticed, sleep well brother," he uttered softly nodding his head once in agreement.  
"I'm sure I will with _you_ there watching me like this," Loki muttered sarcastically under his breath turning onto his side away from Thor's gaze. He closed his eyes again letting sleep take him rather quickly.

Thor watched his brother sleep; it was the only time Loki looked completely at peace. He knew Loki well enough that he was a being of many troubles, always pretending he was alright and nothing bothered him when in reality it was quite different. Over the years Thor had learnt to see through all those lies noting every one of Loki's insecurities, the most obvious one being the seeking of attention, unless it was scolding for pranks Loki received so little of it. Thor knew Odin in particular loved Loki as much as he but he did indeed wish that the Allfather would give more attention to Loki who most desperately wanted it instead of focusing it more on himself. He knew it made Loki envious, he just hoped that the envy wouldn't turn into something more volatile. Loki stirred in his sleep turning back onto his back with a low groan, the noise startled Thor for a moment thinking Loki was about to wake up and maybe need to throw up or something. He was relieved when Loki simply settled into his new position breathing heavily. Thor smiled sadly someone really needed to give Loki the attention he deserved, Thor leant forwards brushing the stray strand of hair away from Loki's face before kissing him softly on the forehead not wanting to disturb him too much, "I promise you Loki that I will give you all the attention I can give you. I love you...maybe one day you will truly see how much."

**A/N So what did you think? I hope the characters weren't too OOC, do you think I should write a ThorKi fanfic? XD Review please ^ ^**


End file.
